That One Person Is You
by Huang Xiaoming
Summary: Kisah cinta antara 2 pria, persahabatan, dan cinta sejati. Bagaimana perasaan terkhianati, dicampakan menjadi satu. Akankah Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatinya? Atau takdir lah yang mengambil alih kisah cintanya. That One Person Is You/BaekYeol/KaiBaek/Chapter2 update
1. Chapter 1

That One Person Is You ( Prolog ) By Huang Xiaoming

WARNING : Ini FF KaiBaek/ChanBaek slight ChanSoo, KaiSoo yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan ff ini

Author Note : Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel yang pernah Xiao baca.

.

.

.

_That One Person Is You_

Summary : Kisah cinta antara 2 pria, persahabatan, dan cinta sejati. Bagaimana perasaan terkhianati, dicampakan menjadi satu. Akankah Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatinya? Atau takdir lah yang mengambil alih kisah cintanya. _That One Person Is You/_BaekYeol/KaiBaek/

.

.

.

_That One Person Is You_

_By Huang Xiaoming_

PROLOG

18 tahun yang lalu.

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat berjinjit sembari menatap bayi kecil yang tengah tertidur di boks bayi. Wajah bayi itu terlihat tenang sesekali tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Bocah laki-laki itu kemudian menatap sekeliling kamar bayi. Warna Blue sapphire mendominasi dinding-dinding kamar bayi tersebut, terdapat banyak mainan dan boneka. Semua mainannya jelek! Pikir bocah tampan itu. Ia kemudian duduk dikursi kecil yang ada dikamar tersebut. Terdapat mainan masak-masak dan juga mobil-mobilan diatas meja. 'Dia ini namja atau yeoja cih' pikir bocah kecil itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pria tampan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Kontan bocah kecil itu berbalik menatap pria yang masih berumu 23 tahun itu dengan kening menyerit.

"Hayoo, kamu sedang apa disini Jonginnie" Pria tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Jongin keatas udara.

"Jongin cedang liat anak Yuno ahjucci"

Pria tampan itu menurunkan Jongin setelah itu berjalan menuju boks bayi. "Dia tampan kan?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin berdiri disamping Yunho sembari menatap lekat wajah bayi kecil yang berada digendongan Yunho. Pipi gembulnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan, dengan bercak-bercak merah diwajahnya. Mulutnya bergerak menghisap sesuatu. Bayi kecil itu terlihat tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Matanya tertutup rapat. Rambutnya sedikit tipis.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat Jongin bergerak membelai pipi gembul anaknya. Wajah bocah kecil itu kontan tersenyum saat sang bayi bergerak tidak nyaman. Dirasakan pipi bayi itu, halus, empuk dan… basah!

Wueeekk!

Kontan Jongin menatap jijik tangannya. Diusapnya tangannya yang terkena air liur dicelana panjang yang ia pakai. Yunho terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu Jongin. Sepasang suami istri terlihat muncul dari pintu kamar bayi tersebut.

"Bayinya lucu Yunho-ah" Ujar Siwon sembari mengusap pipi bayi gembul itu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil seraya membelai pipi bayi kecilnya itu. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun" Ujar Yunho sembari mencium pipi anaknya.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian istrimu Ahra" Terdengar suara lirih dari Kibum—istri Siwon—

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan. Istrinya Go Ahra tiba-tiba saja meninggal saat melahirkan anak pertamanya. Kandungan istrinya memang sudah lemah sejak awal namun istrinya bersikeras ingin melahirkan Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun, ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak becus menjaga istri cantiknya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan anakmu dengan anakku" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kontan Yunho melotot sementara Kibum tertawa geli mendengar ucapan konyol dari suaminya itu. "Kau gila umur anak ku bahkan belum sampai satu bulan"

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ingin mempunyai menantu secantik Baekhyun."

"Huwaaahh iya Wonnie, aku juga ingin mempunyai menantu secantik Baekhyun" Kibum ikut menimpali sembari mengusap pipi bayi gembul didekapan Yunho.

"Baiklah terserah kalian" Ujar Yunho pada akhirnya.

Jongin kecil mengerjapkan matanya seraya menatap foto pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra. Yeoja cantik dengan dress putih gading itu terlihat tersenyum manis sembari mengenggam erat tangan Yunho. Jongin sendiri mengerti mengapa wajah Baekhyun sangat cantik, mungkin wajah cantiknya diwariskan dari eomma Baekhyun.

"Dia eomma Baekhyun" Yunho berdiri disamping Jongin. Anaknya sudah diambil alih Kibum.

Jongin mendongkak menatap wajah Yunho. "Dia cantik ahjucci" Ujar Jongin jujur.

"Gomawo" Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Jongin.

"Ahjucci jangan acak lambut Jongin" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menatap sebal kearah Yunho. Rambutnya jadi berantakan kan?

"Hahaha Mianhae~ baby Jongin" Yunho tertawa pelan, ia kemudian menatap lekat wajah Jongin. "Kau mau berjanji dengan ahjussi?"

Jongin menyeritkan dahinya. "Janji? Janji apa ahjucci?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jaga anak ahjussi nde~ kalau sudah besar. Janji?" Yunho mengangkat kelingkingnya.

Jongin berpikir sebentar. Ia mungkin bisa menjaga Baekhyun mengingat tubuhnya lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Uhmm kalau dilihat Baekhyun lucu juga, mungkin Jongin bisa menjadikan Baekhyun istrinya kelak ahh ani Jongin akan menjadikan Baekhyun adik kecilnya. Ya.. adik kecil.

"Yakcok ahjucci" Jongin tersenyum sembari menautkan kelingkingnya dikelingking Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum sembari menatap Jongin. Mungkin Jongin bisa menjaga Baekhyun anaknya. Ia sudah mempercayai keluarga Jongin bahkan sejak kecil mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Ya, mungkin saja Jongin adalah sosok yang bisa menjaga Baekhyun kelak.

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note : Annyeong reader-ssi Xiao bawa ff baru ^^

Untuk ff My Reason Xiao akan menghapusnya dan menggantinya dengan ff yang ini soalnya ceritanya sama persis kok dengan ff Xiao yang ini.

Ini ff BaekYeol atau KaiBaek?

Yang berhasil menebak Xiao bakalan ngasih satu ff One Shot terserah pairingnya apa ^3^

Sekedar info Secret Love masih tahap pembuatan (?) masih diketik

.

.

.

Gomawo yang sudah baca '-'/

Twitter : XiaoLuMin

Pin BB : 76131214

Mind to review?

Sign,

Huang Xiaoming


	2. Chapter 2

That One Person Is You Chapter 1 By Huang

Xiaoming

WARNING : Ini FF KaiBaek/ChanBaek slight

ChanSoo, KaiSoo yang gak suka silahkan

tinggalkan ff ini

Author Note : Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel

yang pernah Xiao baca.

.

.

.

That One Person Is You

Summary : Kisah cinta antara 2 pria,

persahabatan, dan cinta sejati. Bagaimana

perasaan terkhianati, dicampakan menjadi satu.

Akankah Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan cinta

sejatinya? Atau takdir lah yang mengambil alih

kisah cintanya. That One Person Is You/

BaekYeol/KaiBaek/

.

.

.

Author POV

Dibandara Incheon Korea. Terlihat pria berkulit tan sedang menyeret kopernya sembari menatap disekeliling bandara tersebut. 17 tahun meninggalkan korea membuatnya sedikit kagum akan perubahan kota kelahirannya itu. Perfect. Kalimat pertama yang muncul dipikiran Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah" Sesosok namja cantik terlihat menghampiri Kai.

"Kau? Xi Luhan? Astaga kau namjachingu si cadel itu kan"

Luhan terkekeh sembari menganggukan kepalanya. "Lebih tepatnya tunangan Oh Sehun" Koreksi Luhan.

Kai tertawa pelan. "Dimana sepupu ku itu?" Kai mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru bandara. Mungkin saja Sehun sedang bersembunyi dan berencana membuat kejutan untuk Kai.

"Dia tidak ada. Kau ingat dia calon pemimpin Oh Corp"

Ahh Kai lupa itu. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ayo biar aku antar kau pulang. Sehun sudah menyuruhku agar mengantarmu pulang hingga sampai tujuan" Canda Luhan.

"Kau seperti supirku Luhan ge" Ujar Kai tertawa pelan sembari mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan didepannya.

"Hahahaha kau harus membayarnya Kim Jongin"

"Baiklah-baiklah akan kuberikan kau gaun pengantin"

"Kau kira aku yeoja apa" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Biar aku yang menyetir ge" Kai bergerak mengambil kunci mobil ditangan Luhan. Namun dengan cepat Luhan menyembunyikan kunci mobil tersebut dibelakang punggungnya. "Biar aku yang menyetir Kim Jongin"

Kai mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Sifat keras kepala Sehun kayaknya menurun ke Luhan. "Baiklah terserah kau ge" Kai masuk kedalam mobil di ikuti dengan Luhan. "Kalian benar-benar cocok. Sama-sama keras kepala"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat melihat pemandangan romantis didepannya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah pria tampan didepannya dengan tatapan sendu. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun adalah namjachingu Park Chanyeol, bukan Do Kyungsoo saudara tirinya.

Kedua pria itu tengah asyik bercanda sesekali saling melempar senyuman, dan sama sekali tidak menatap kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah seraya membolak-balikan buku catatannya. Selalu Kyungsoo. Apa-apa Kyungsoo. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya namjachingu Chanyeol bukan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa sayang" Dengan lembut Chanyeol membelai kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongkak menatap lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku ini siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menyeritkan keningnya. Bingung apa yang namjachingu kecilnya itu katakan. "Kau namjachingu ku. Namjachingu Park Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah adik kecilnya itu. "Kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah? Kau sakit?" Kyungsok bergerak menyentuh kening Baekhyun.

Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menepisnya dan menatap datar kearah Kyungsoo. "Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu" ujar Baekhyun datar.

"Baekhyun-ah aku-"

"Jangan bertingkah kekanakan Byun Baekhyun. Dia itu kakak tirimu" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar.

Baekhyun membuang muka. Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya seraya mencoret-coret kertas didepannya. Lihat bahkan Chanyeol membela Kyungsoo kan? Baekhyun benci Kyungsoo dan eommanya. Baekhyun benci semua orang. Ia benci appanya. Baekhyun ingin pergi. Pergi jauh hingga semua orang tidak menemukannya.

"Hikss hikss Baekhyun-ah apa salah ku eoh?"Tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Ia menangis sembari memukul pelan bahu Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih tetap dengan posisi menulis.

Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat rapuh. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Isakannya semakin keras hingga membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Daridulu ia memang tidak dibutuhkan. Bahkan ayah kandungnya sendiri sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"Baekhyun-ah kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan sembari menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berbalik berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo masih memeluknya namun isakannya sudah berangsur berhenti.

Baekhyun tidak berbalik. Ia masih berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol melihatnya menangis. Baekhyun tidak perlu dikasihani. Ia tidak perlu kasih sayang. Baekhyun selalu berharap ia tidak dilahirkan dikeluarganya sekarang. Keluarga yang sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanya sekarang.

BLAM!

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar begitu keras. Chanyeol mendesah pelan seraya menatap sendu pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendongkak menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Mianhae" Kyungsoo menyentuh pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana adikmu itu sebenarnya manis. Namun sayangnya sikap manisnya tertutupi oleh sikap datarnya itu"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya ia harus merelakan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun adiknya sekarang. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi adiknya. Bahkan Chanyeol rela bolos kerja hanya untuk menemani adiknya yang sedang sakit. Lihat semua orang menyayangimu Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Teriak Kai sembari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Anak ku kau sudah pulang" KiBum segera memeluk tubuh anaknya dengar erat. Ia terisak pelan dipelukan anak tampannya itu.

Kai tersenyum seraya membelai kepala eommanya. Rupanya ia sudah tumbuh cukup tinggi. Bahkan tingginya sekarang sudah melewati tinggi eommanya.

Luhan yang berada dibelakang Kai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan ibu itu. "Ahjumma selamat siang"

Eomma Kai segera melepas pelukannya. Setelah itu berbalik menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Luhannie~ dimana Sehun eoh?"

"Dia sedang ada rapat ahjumma~" Ujar Luhan sopan.

"Anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan appanya" KiBum menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun adalah anak dari pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin namun ia sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Eomma aku lapar" Kai mengusap pelan perutnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi.

KiBum dan Luhan terkekeh geli. "Kkaja eomma sudah masak ayam kesukaanmu. Ahh~ Luhannie chagi kau makan juga ne?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aniya~ ahjumma tadi Sehun menyuruhku pulang cepat. Katanya ada yang penting" Tolak Luhan halus.

"Mwo? Kalian tinggal bersama? Pasti sudah melakukan itu kan?"

PLAK!

Satu jitakan mendarat tidak elitnya dikepala Kai. Kai meringis seraya menatap eommanya dengan tatapan 'Apa-salahku-eomma'.

"Pulanglah mungkin Sehunnie ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting" Kata eomma Kai lembut. "Ahh~ sebentar malam ahjumma akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan Kai. Kau datanglah dengan Sehun" Lanjut KiBum yang membuat pria disampingnya melotot.

"Tunangan?" Ulang Kai tidak percaya. Bahkan dia baru saja sampai ke korea berapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia malah ingin ditunangkan dengan pria/wanita yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal. Eomma dan Appanya benar-benar gila.

"Nde~ ahjumma pasti" Luhan mengedipkan sebela matanya. "Aku pulang dulu Ahjumma" Luhan bercipika-cipiki sebentar dengan eomma Kai. Setelah itu memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kai.

Setelah Luhan pergi Kai dan KiBum berjalan beriringan menuju dapur. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah cantik eommanya. Eommanya benar-benar tidak berubah masih tetap cantik.

"Huwaaahh ini masakan eomma?" Ujar Kai lebay seraya duduk dimeja meja. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat (?) ayam goreng yang sejak tadi mengundang untuk dimakan.

"Iya lah eomma gitu" Kibum menepuk dadanya.

"Unghhh neoumu mathita"

Kibum terdiam sebentar. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan pertunangan Kai. Kibum menatap lekat wajah anaknya. Sifatnya masih kekanakan namun wajahnya semakin tampan. Mungkin Baekhyun orang yang tepat untuk Kai mengingat keduanya memang sudah dijodohkan sejak Baekhyun lahir. "Kai-ah mengenai pertunanganmu"

"Uhukk uhukk" Kontan saja Kai tersedak saat eommanya membicarakan pertunangan. Pertunangan lagi?

"Baekhyun kau masih ingat?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati.

Kai menyeritkan dahinya. Ahh dia ingat. Baekhyun itu Bayi mungil yang berwajah cantik itu. "Jangan bilang eomma-" Kai menatap horor eommanya. Jangan bilang eommanya akan menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ting Tong! Benar sekali" Kibum menganggukan kepalanya. Ditatapnya wajah Kai yang berubah pucat. "Ada apa?"

"Ani eomma" Dengan cepat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan ayam goreng digenggamannya. Sebenarnya ia kembali mengingat janjinya ke appa Baekhyun. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mentepati janjinya ke appa Baekhyun. Ya.. Mungkin.

"Eomma bagaimana kalau pernikahannya diadakan sebentar malam?"

"Waaaahh ide yang bagus"

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note : Annyeong mianhae updatenya lama -_-" hahahaha Xiao sebenarnya udah nulis dikomputer tapi karena website ffn diblokir jadinya Xiao musti ketik ulang nihh ff dan ngepost ffnya melalui Ponsel -"

Sekedar info sebenarnya chapter ini nggak terlalu bagus mengingat Xiao ngetiknya pas lagi sakit hahaha jadi mesti nyuri-nyuri waktu biar nggak ketahuan eomma xD

Ini ff KaiBaek... tapi bisa berubah tergantung reviewnya #DicekekKaibaekShipper

Xiao bakalan ngasih ff Two Shot buat KaiBaek Shipper tapi abis lebaran ye :P

Udah gitu dulu cuap-cuap dari Xiao hahaha mau lanjutin tidur soalnya :D

.

.

.

Balasan Review-nya :

.921025 : Bukan ini ff KaiBaek tapi tenang itu tergantung Xiao-nya mau BaekYeol atau KaiBaek #PakaiKacamata 8) Gomawo udah review ^-^

followbaek : Huwaaa mianhae nde~ Xiao ngehapus ff My Reasonnya :'( Hahaha ini udah update gomawo udah review ^-^

ViviPExotic46 : Ini udah update '-' Gomawo udah review ^-^

kaibaekshipper : Huwaahh tenang chingu ini KaiBaek kok /pukpuk/ Gomawo udah review ^-^

: Saya bacanya rada bingung masa -_- Mau KaiBaek tapi mau LuBaek, BaekYeol juga O.O hahaha gomawo udah review ^-^

chika love baby baekhyun : Okey tenang ini ff KaiBaek tapi tergantung readernya kalau mau BaekYeol yah BaekYeol #Smirk hahaha Gomawo udah review ^-^

baguettes : Tergantung Chanyeol sihh sebenarnya -_- Kalau maunya sama Baekhyun yah BaekYeol tapi kalau tetep kegenitan sama Kyungsoo yah ffnya jadi KaiBaek /-\ gomawo udah review ^-^

nam mingyu : Yaahhh mianhae sayangnya ini ff KaiBaek -3- #pout Gomawo udah review ^-^

Beta : Kaibaek? Nanti lahh Xiao pikirin #plakk Ahh dichapter ini penulisannya agak berantakan masa -_- Gomawo udah review ^-^

Jung Jungie : Saya suka reader kayak chingu TT_TT #nangisdipelukanKkamjong #DigigitKyungsoo hahaha gomawo udah review ^-^

Akhir kata terima kasih ^_^

.

.

.

Yang mau nanya-nanya silahkan ini Whatsappnya Xiao : 085255848573 hahaha gak ada temannya masa -_- "

IG : Baekyeokshipper

Line : Hyuk-ah

Pin : 76131214

Twitter : XiaoLumin

Sign,

Huang Xiaoming


	3. Chapter 3

That One Person Is You Chapter 2 By Huang Xiaoming

WARNING : Ini FF KaiBaek/ChanBaek slight ChanSoo, KaiSoo yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan ff ini

Author Note : Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel yang pernah Xiao baca.

.

.

.

That One Person Is You

Summary : Kisah cinta antara 2 pria, persahabatan, dan cinta sejati. Bagaimana perasaan terkhianati, dicampakan menjadi satu. Akankah Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatinya? Atau takdir lah yang mengambil alih kisah cintanya. That One Person Is You/

BaekYeol/KaiBaek/

.

.

.

Author POV

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh mungilnya. Diatas ranjang ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata appanya. Menikah? Bahkan Baekhyun masih terbilang cukup muda untuk menikah, apalagi punya anak. Hahhh memikirkannya sama sudah membuat kepala pusing.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hanya dikamarnya ia bisa bertindak sebagai remaja biasa. Kamarnya memang tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat nyaman ditempati. Kata appanya eommanya sendiri yang mendesain kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol, namun egonya terlalu tinggi sehingga rasa cintanya tertutupi oleh tembok tinggi. Park Chanyeol. Satu nama yang berada dipikiran Baekhyun sekarang.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Suara ketukan halus dari luar sana membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap pintunya sebentar, setelah itu merubah ekpresinya sedatar mungkin. "Masuk" Suara merdu nan datar itu membuat sang pengetuk pintu masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau menyetujui pernikahan itu?" Suara halus nan lembut menyapa telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia kembali memikirkan pernikahan itu. Biarpun pernikahan itu dilangsungkan minggu depan namun Baekhyun masih saja gugup membicarakan pernikahan tersebut. Apalagi ia sama sekali tidak mengenali pria yang akan menjadi suaminya. arghh memikirkannya saja Baekhyun sudah merasa gila.

"Baekhyun-ah hei kau melamun sayang" Pria cantik itu melambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah Baekhyun yang membuat pria cantik itu tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Bisa kau keluar dari kamarku?" Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong. "Aku mohon" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Jaejoong menatap sebentar wajah anak tirinya itu. Terlihat sekali wajah Baekhyun tengah gugup dan sedikit takut. "Kau takut?" Pertanyaan dari eomma Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Takut? Mungkin sedikit. Lebih tepatnya gugup.

Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Diusapnya pelan kepala Baekhyun. Biasanya Baekhyun akan marah kepada siapapun yang mengusap kepalanya namun sepertinya hari ini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia memang perlu ketenangan dan belaian seorang ibu untuk hari ini.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Baekhyun kembali memasang ekpresi datarnya. "Dia bukan namjachinguku." Ujarnya datar. Baekhyun menepis pelan tangan Jaejoong dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong. "Aku minta kau keluar dari kamarku"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Sifat Baekhyun sama sekali berubah.

Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah selingkuhan Yunho dan saat itu ia tengah hamil anak Yunho. Namun sayangnya Yunho sudah menikah dengan yeoja cantik bernama Go Ahra. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong pergi kejepang dan melahirkan Kyungsoo dinegeri sakura itu. Namun sepertinya tuhan sangat sayang dengan Jaejoong. Ia kembali dipertemukan dengan Yunho. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan menerima lamaran mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Baekhyun tau Jaejoong itu kekasih gelap appanya. Bahkan eommanya meninggal itu semua gara-gara Jaejoong. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun membenci Jaejoong dan anaknya. Mengingat keduanya sudah mengambil semua kasih sayang appanya.

"Jaljayo aegya" Ujar Jaejoong pelan. Ia kemudian mentup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah pintu kamarnya. Pria aneh itu sudah keluar. Pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela besar didalam kamarnya. "4 Jam lagi" Ujarnya pelan seraya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana.

Baekhyun merongoh ponsel di saku celananya. Ditatapnya ponsel pemberian Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan polosnya. 'Apa aku harus menghubunginya?' pikir Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar jemarinya sudah menekan nomor Chanyeol.

TUT!

TUT!

"Yeoboseyo ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" Suara berat dari Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu Chanyeol hyung" Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku akan bertunangan"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Ia mencerna kembali apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi. "Tunangan?" Ulangnya dengan suara lirih.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Hyung let's break up"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan Byun Baekhyun?"

"It's over" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. "I'm sorry"

.

.

.

Kai menatap wajahnya didepan cermin. Tubuhnya yang berbalut tuxedo warna putih membuat siapa pun akan terpesona dengan pemuda berkulit tan ini. Kai terkekeh geli setelah itu memasang pose seimut mungkin. Mulai dari memonyongkan mulutnya sampai mengedipkan matanya. Ia mengeluarkan Samsung S5-nya setelah itu memotret dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai macam gaya. Mulai aegyo gagal sampai gwiyomi. Hahaha Kai tertawa sendiri melihat hasil potretannya.

'Kalau Sehun sampai melihat ini bisa mati aku.' pikir Kai sambil bergindik ngeri.

CKLEK!

Sesosok pria tampan menyembul dari pintu kamar Kai. Kontan saja Kai berbalik menatap pria tampan itu. "Appa"

"Aegya kau tambah item eoh?" Siwon terkekeh geli.

Sementara Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. "Appa tau aku dan Tao sering berjemur di pantai. Jadinya begini dehh"

Siwon duduk diatas ranjang Kai. Ditatapnya lekat wajah tampan anaknya itu. "Itu baju pertunanganmu eoh?" Tanya Siwon.

"Loh bukannya langsung menikah appa? Aku tidak mau bertunangan. Menghamburkan uang saja"

"Yunho hyung yang mengadakan pertunangannya. Keluarga kita yang mempersiapkan pernikahannya." Jelas Siwon yang membuat Kai menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Yaaahh appa jadi sebentar malam gak jadi dong malam pertamanya"

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Kai. Kai menatap kesal appanya seraya mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul. "Huwaaaah eomma appa memukul ku" Teriak Kai.

"Yak! Harusnya kupukul kau sampai hilang ingatan" Ujar Siwon sadis.

"Mwo?"

"Baekhyun itu masih polos jadi jangan mencemari pikiran Baekhyun dengan otak yadongmu itu" Siwon memukul pelan kepala Kai.

"Appa juga yadong. Kemarin didalam kamar appa terdengar suara ahhh uhhh fasterhh ahh" Kai terkekeh geli sembari meniru suara Kibum eommanya.

BLETAK!

Siwon kembali memukul kepala anaknya itu. Ckckck sepertinya Baekhyun harus dijauhkan dari anak yadongnya itu. Atau jangan-jangan Baekhyun hamil deluan sebelum pernikahan mereka. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Appaaaaaaaa~ jahat eomma"

.

.

.

**Temui aku ditaman samping rumahmu**

**-PCY-**

Baekhyun dengan cepat menyimpan ponselnya didalam saku celananya. Semua orang dirumahnya terlihat sibuk. Pertunangannya memang akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat semua orang sibuk. Makanan-makanan sudah tertata rapi dimeja besar yang terletak dibelakang rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ia tanpa sadar sudah berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Baekhyun" Park Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berbalik maupun pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tuxedo pink yang ia pakai membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

GREP!

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. "Kkajima" Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Saranghae~ Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun melotot. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan membuat pelukan hangat tersebut terlepas. "Neo michyeoss-eo!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol benar-benar gila.

"Nde~ aku gila" Chanyeol menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun. Kontan saja pemuda cantik itu menunduk seraya meremas tuxedo yang ia pakai. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat masalah ini semakin sulit. "Aku menyukaimu" Ia bergerak menyentuh pipi chubby itu. "Ani~ aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini salah" Ia meremas rambutnya. "Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol hyung" Baekhyun menangis. Ia menangisi kebodohannya. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Namun semua sudah terlambat.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun. "Wae?" Ujarnya lirih.

"Mianhae~" Kata Baekhyun pelan. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Chanyell dibelakang sana.

"Wae? Baekhyun-ah" Teriak Chanyeol parau. Tanpa sadar airmatanya sudah berjatuhan.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak boleh egois. "Mianhae~" Katanya lagi. 'Aku mencintaimu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kai merapikan tuxedo yang ia pakai. Ditatapnya kedua orangtuanya yang sudah masuk kedalam kediaman Baekhyun. Aishh ini benar-benar gila. pikir Kai. Tanpa sadar kaki Kai sudah melangkah jauh dari rumah tersebut.

"Ani~ aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

Kai menyeritkan dahinya. Ia berbalik menatap pria cantik yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Posisinya yang membelakangi Kai membuat pria berkulit tan itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Tanpa sadar Kai berjalan mendekati kedua pasangan kekasih tersebut. Pria cantik itu berjalan mendekatinya. Namun Kai sama sekali tidak berbalik maupun menghindari pria cantik tersebut. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Baekhyun menatap Kai. "Kau tunanganku?"

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia mengangguk pelan seraya menatap Chanyeol dibelakang sana. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kacau. "Gwenchana?" Kai menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Rasa dingin dan hangat tangan Kai membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan tangan pria berkulit tan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah" Teriak Chanyeol parau. Ia muak melihat adegan didepannya itu. Sepertinya pria berkulit tan itu adalah tunangan Baekhyun. "Aku akan merebutmu dari dia" Chanyeol menunjuk Kai.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Babo~" Ujarnya pelan.

BRUK!

Kai membulatkan matanya. Pria cantik itu memeluknya. "Aku tetap akan memilihnya bodoh"

.

.

.

_Aku sudah memilih jalanku..._

_Dan aku memilihmu-_

_Kim Jongin-ah_

_-Byun Baekhyun-_

.

.

Chapter depan

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin"

"Baekhyun-ah bolehkah aku melakukan itu?"

"Aaahhh~ pelan-pelan unghh ahh~"

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note : Annyeong '-'/ Xiao bakalan berusaha update kilat kalau reviewnya banyak ^-^ hahahaha

Oh iya Xiao lagi buat ff nc jadi doain yah semoga aja ffnya bagus xD

Have a nice day all ^-^/

.

.

.

_Balasan Review-nya :_

_nam mingyu : Review mu benar-benar membantu Xiao buat ffnya xD hehehe Chapter depan Chanyeol bakalan ngerebut Baekhyun dari Kai '-' Gomawo reviewnya ^-^_

_AnitaLee : Hahaha Xiao seneng nyiksa Baekhyun xD Tenang Xiao bakalan buat Chanyeol dan Kai berantem (?) Hahaha Gomawo reviewnya ^-^_

_followbaek : Xiao istrinya Yunho #uhukkk Eomma baru baekhyun udah ada dichapter ini ^-^ Tenang KaiBaekYeol bakalan hadir dichapter depan *-* Jadi stay cool #apaini Gomawo reviewnya ^-^_

_kaibaekshipper : Huwaaahh Xiao seneng kalau KaiBaek shipper seneng #apaini Tapi jangan seneng dulu :P Xiao juga Baekyeol shipper bisa aja berubah #eh? hahaha Gomawo reviewnya ^-^_

_baguettes : Hahaha okey chapter ini udah panjang *-* Xiao capek ngetiknya -_- #malahcurhat xP KaiBaek shipper keknya lebih banyak dehh coment nihh ff xD hahaha Gomawo reviewnya ^-^_

_ : Jangan gitu Kyungsoo juga bias Xiao ^-^ Baek bakalan sama Xiao kok '-' hahaha jadi Baekhyun bakalan bahagia sama Xiao #Huweeeekkk hahahah Gomawo reviewnya ^-^_

_Guest : uhmmm #pasangmukapolos Xiao yeoja lohh jadi cantik ^-^ #huweekk Hahaha BaekYeol? Xiao pikirin dulu nde~ ;) hehehe xD Gomawo reviewnya ^-^_

_parklili : Xiao setuju '-'b Chanyeol kurang peka/? hahaha Gomawo reviewnya ^-^ _

_kkamjong : Iyaaa Xiao juga jarang dapet ff KaiBaek -_- nahhh Xiao setuju Chanyeol itu genitnya kebangetan -" Udah sama Dio sama Tao lagi waktu di TLP Shanghai -3- #pout hahaha Gomawo reviewnya ^-^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mind to review again?_

_Sign, _

_Huang Xiaoming_


End file.
